Il est à moi
by Aki Nekomata
Summary: Il hante mes rêves et mes pensées. Lui et toujours lui. Des sentiments que je ressens pour la première fois de ma vie... Il sera à moi et à moi seul ! Peu importe le prix à payer !
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Mon obsession**

Avant lui, il ne ressentait rien. Il n'était ni heureux ni malheureux, il se sentait juste vide. Il avait juste des valeurs. Ah si... Un jour, il a ressenti de la loyauté pour une cause, l'extermination de tous les Titans et dans de rares cas il ressentait de la colère. Une colère incontrôlable et dévastatrice. Tuer...Faire souffrir... C'était le seul moyen de se calmer...

Puis il l'avait rencontré et des nouveaux sentiments étaient apparus.

De la fascination pour un être qui avait perdu tant de choses mais qui continuait à se battre, il admirait cette détermination sans limite pour la même cause que la sienne. De l'attirance pour un être si différent de lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne si chaleureuse, si passionnée... Il le trouvait si beau. Il y avait aussi du désir, le désir d'être au centre de ses pensées et... Le posséder.

Quiconque le toucherait, l'approcherait, le blesserait... Il lui fera payer et goûter à la terreur voire... La mort...

Il voulait ce l'approprier, le marquer... Tout le monde comprendrait qu'il était à lui.

Il sortit de ses pensés en entendant des rires. Il regarda vers l'origine du bruit et ce qui vit le mit dans une colère froide. Deux parasites étaient trop proche de son obsession, toujours les mêmes. Il serra ses poings, se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il voulait faire couler le sang... Si seulement il pouvait les faire disparaître mais non leurs absences serraient un phénomène douteux, étrange. Ils étaient bien trop connus pour de jeunes recrues, l'un était un fin stratège l'autre une génie du combat. Personnellement il serait satisfait de ne plus les voir près de son obsession mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il devait juste les supporter jusqu'à qu'ils se fassent bouffer par un Titan.

Il en eut assez de cette vision répugnante alors il se leva et sortit de la grande pièce où ils étaient, le réfectoire. Il alla dans son bureau mais sur le chemin, au détour d'un couloir il entendit le prénom de son obsession prononcé dans une discussion entre deux soldats.

\- Et donc qui sera ta prochaine conquête ?

\- Je vise Eren Jäger, il a un de ces culs qui me donne envie de le pilonner, de le défoncer pendant des heures !

Cela le mit dans une rage folle, meurtrière. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête, le faire souffrir puis le tuer.

Il les suivit caché dans l'ombre, attendant le moment opportun pour tomber sur sa cible. Il frémissait déjà à l'idée d'entendre ses cris de supplication, de sentir l'odeur du sang, de ressentir les os craqués sous ces coups, de voir le corps déchiré et massacré. Son œuvre.

Le moment propice arriva lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent et allèrent dans des directions différentes. Il se glissa derrière sa proie et le maîtrisa en quelques secondes en mettant sa main sur la bouche et le nez, le privant ainsi d'oxygène. Il rattrapa le corps du porc inconscient et le porta dans une salle proche. Dans celle-ci il trouva une malle et l'enferma à l'intérieur puis il la transporta dans une salle attenante à son bureau.

Il installa une chaise au milieu de la pièce puis il sortit l'homme de la malle et le mit sur la chaise en l'attachant avec des sangles sans le bâillonner car cette pièce était parfaitement insonorisée. Il le laissa là pour aller remplir ces responsabilités.

Il attendait avec impatience le soir.

Il releva la tête de son travail en se massant le cou, il remarqua la faible luminosité de la pièce puis l'heure, 19h12. L'homme alla dans le réfectoire manger et observer son Eren. Quand son obsession finit et sortit de la pièce, il le suivit silencieusement quelques instants et après l'avoir vu rentrer dans sa chambre, il repartit rejoindre son prisonnier.

Dans la pièce l'ordure était réveiller, effrayer, haletant...totalement perdu. Il avait sursautait en entendant le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir, il ne voyait absolument rien. Un clique-ment et une faible lampe s'alluma au dessus de lui, avec cette faible lueur il distingua une silhouette.

\- Qui êtes vous ?! Je... Par pitié aidez-moi ! Je-

En quelques secondes, la silhouette s'était rapprochée et lui avait foutu un poing dans l'estomac, le faisant cracher de douleur. Après s'être remit partiellement du coup il regarda le visage de son bourreau. Il fut choqué en le reconnaissant.

\- Ca... Caporal Levi... Pourquoi ?

Seul un sourire sombre fut sa réponse.

Levi marcha jusqu'à un meuble rempli d'instruments, il le déplaça jusqu'à son jouet pour pouvoir plus facilement s'amuser. Il sortit tout d'abord un scalpel pour pouvoir découper les vêtements gênant. D'un mouvement il découpa le tee-shirt en faisant couler le sang au passage. Il passa quelques instants avec la lame sur le torse.

Sa victime siffla de douleur, ce mordant la lèvre s'empêchant de hurler.

Levi voyant son jouet résister sortit une brosse avec des fils de fer dur. Il la passa sur le corps, arrachant ainsi la chair.

L'homme cria en se tordant de douleur.

De longues heures passèrent avec divers outils et diverses techniques, brûlures, cassages d'os, découpages de membres...

Au moment ou l'homme commença à succomber de ses blessures, Levi chuchota à son oreille.

\- C'est pour Eren

Dans l'obscurité, Levi se débarrassa du corps dans l'incinérateur du QG du bataillon d'exploration.

En se glissant dans ses draps, il se promit d'agir au plus vite pour séduire Eren...


	2. Chapitre 2

_Nous vous remercions pour vos reviews !_

 _Réponses aux reviews (Guest):_

 _Lottie :_ _Un Levi fou ? Le meilleur... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne touchera pas tant que tu te met pas entre lui et Eren ! Et pour la suite... La voilà !_

 _NaomiWeaver : Nous ne jouons pas à Yandere Simulator mais le nombre de vidéo Youtube que nous avons vu... Ce jeu est génial ! _

**Chapitre 2 : Désirs**

Ce matin là, des soldats remarquèrent une disparition étrange.

Eric Hohen, 22 ans. Son lit n'avait pas été défait et la dernière fois que son ami l'avait vu c'était en début d'après midi de la journée précédente. Alors quand l'un d'entre eux vit le caporal Levi descendre pour aller au self, ils l'apostrophèrent.

\- Caporal , nous avons un problème !

Le caporal grogna et ordonna de faire vite.

\- Le soldat Eric Hohen a disparu

Il y eu un léger silence.

\- Eric Hohen ? Vous m'emmerder pour ce lâche qui, à chaque fois qu'il voit un titan, fuit ! Cela m'étonne pas que cet abruti ne soit plus là, je me demandais quand il allait déserter et j'ai maintenant ma réponse. Déguerpissez !

Les soldats se regardèrent, gênés. Le caporal n'avait pas tort... Ils lui obéirent et quand le groupe se dispersa, Levi soupira d'exaspération.

Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'un parasite sans qu'on le fasse chier.

Et il devait remplir de la paperasse...

Levi se massa les tempes puis il continua son chemin vers le réfectoire en espérant y trouver son Eren tout en cherchant un moyen de ne l'avoir que pour lui. Tout d'abord, il voulait le voir plus souvent, pour le surveiller et... l'admirer. Il ne se lassait pas de redessiner chaque trait de son visage, de son corps... rien que par le regard, bien sûr! Il voulait le faire aussi de ses doigts et... de ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit la porte face à lui et s'assit à sa place habituelle puis, en buvant son thé noir qui fut servit par un subalterne il regarda Eren du coin de l'œil, si loin... Il n'aima décidément pas cette distance entre eux.

Il retint un sourire.

Il avait trouvé une idée...

Il se leva et alla derrière son obsession. Les discussions de la tablée se stoppèrent immédiatement et Eren se retourna, il écarquilla des yeux en voyant son caporal. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Jaëger, suis- moi !

\- Oui caporal !

Le plus jeune sauta sur ses pieds et fit le salut habituel mais le caporal avait déjà commencé à partir. Il trottina donc à sa suite. Eren observa le dos musclé de son caporal en se demandant où ils allaient. Ils étaient dans une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, cette question brûlant ses lèvres.

Levi s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte et Eren, ne s'y attendant pas, faillit le percuter. Il l'ouvrit en grand en s'écartant dans une invitation muette qu'il y entre. Le plus jeune entra et découvrit une grande pièce abandonnée. Elle était remplie de poussière et de crasse pour très peu de meubles, un lit double sans matelas avec quelques lattes de cassées à gauche, puis une armoire à qui il manquait une porte au fond de la pièce juste à côté d'une fenêtre. Le mur de droite était nu à part une porte qu'il ne savait pas où elle menait.

Levi se mit devant lui.

\- C'est ta chambre à partir de maintenant gamin

Eren sentit un grand sourire se former sur son visage et une joie indescriptible monter en lui. Il aurait pu demander pourquoi mais il s'en foutait... Il allait être dans une vraie chambre et non dans une cellule ! Il était si reconnaissant envers son caporal.

\- Merci caporal !

\- Nettoie-moi ce bordel maintenant, je ne veux plus aucune saleté dans cette pièce.

Eren fit le salut en acceptant oralement la tâche et fit demi-tour pour aller chercher le matériel de nettoyage mais sur le pas de la porte, la voix du caporal le stoppa dans son élan.

\- J'oubliais, tu voies cette porte ? Je t'interdis d'y entrer, elle mène à ma chambre.

Eren écarquilla des yeux puis hocha la tête, leurs chambres étaient donc voisines et communicantes... Il se promit de ne jamais toucher à cette porte, le risque était bien trop grand ! Puis il partit chercher le matériel.

Eren s'étira en relevant le nez de son travail, un balai à la main. Ça faisait quelques heures qu'il nettoyait cette chambre et il n'en voyait pas le bout ! Son caporal l'aidait, heureusement! Au départ il ne faisait que le surveiller mais en voyant le rythme où il allait... Il soupira puis reprit sa tâche.

Complètement concentré sur le nettoyage, il ne vit pas une pierre du sol mal agencé, il trébucha donc dessus et se sentit partir en arrière . Fermant les yeux, il se prépara à rencontrer le sol dur et froid mais il tomba sur un corps chaud et confortable, deux bras l'encerclant, une main touchant la peau nu de son flanc, il cru sentir une légère caresse. Il bascula la tête en arrière et découvrit le visage froid du Caporal Levi . Il se précipita à se relever, les joues complètement rouges et bafouilla des excuses.

Puis il vit une chose improbable... Impossible...

Sur le visage de son caporal.

Ça été tellement rapide... Il avait du halluciner...

C'était impossible que le caporal sourît. C'était juste une hallucination.

Mais si c'était vrai ? La curiosité monta en lui, si c'était vrai il voulait connaître ses autres expressions, voir autre chose qu'un visage froid sur l'homme qu'il avait toujours admiré...

\- Fais attention gamin

Eren réprima son souhait au plus profond de lui et continua de travailler.

Vers midi, ils avaient fini. la chambre était propre et meublé. Levi et Eren allèrent manger puis partirent chacun de leur côté, l'un remplir de la paperasse suite à une disparition l'autre s'entraîner avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

La nuit tombée, Levi quitta son bureau et alla à sa chambre. Il se déshabilla révélant un torse musclé et marqué par son équipement tridimensionnel ainsi que par quelques cicatrices puis une chute de rein parfaite, un sexe au repos dépassant d'une toison brune et enfin des cuisses et des jambes puissantes elles aussi marquaient par les sangles. Il rangea ses vêtements dans un panier prévu a cet effet puis il se coucha sur les draps en repensant à ce matin.

Eren était maintenant si près de lui... Tellement près !

Et leurs corps s'étaient rencontré, il en avait profité pour découvrir la texture de sa peau. Si douce... Si chaude...

Rien qui en repensant, il frissonna de désir. Il avait envie de plus.

Il commença à s'imaginer de l'avoir entre ses bras, il lui ferait subir tant de choses. Caresser chaque parcelle de peau d'abord avec ses mains puis avec ses lèvres. Le mordre, marquant ainsi son territoire. Le faire gémir pendant des heures et entendre ses supplications. Et enfin le prendre tout entier. S'abreuver de son être.

Son sexe durcit.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Eren n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il était surexcitait comme un enfant devant son plus beau de noël. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se détendre puis il entendit un son feutré provenant de la porte menant à la chambre de Levi. Il fixa la porte, la curiosité montant en lui. Il se leva et alla devant la porte en posant la main sur la poignet.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et il allait renoncer quand il entendit ce son à nouveau.

Il entre-ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une scène surréaliste.

Son caporal nu et son corps parfait recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Une main allant et venant sur un membre imposant. Des râles de plaisir poussés par une voix rauque et sexy. Eren, la gorge sèche, ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce spectacle hypnotisant, gravant ainsi chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

Il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait en se sentant durcir lui aussi.

Il referma la porte le plus doucement possible et se jeta dans son lit. Il gémit en sentant son sexe douloureux et compressé dans son pantalon en lin. Il le libéra et commença à se soulager. Les images de son caporal nu et se faisant plaisir le hantant. Il se libéra dans sa main et en se mordant la lèvre.

Il pâlit et s'enfonça la tête dans son oreiller, complètement mortifié.

C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas désirer son caporal ! Et pourtant...

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?


	3. Chapitre 3

_Remerciements ( Guest):_

 _Cherry :_ _Nooon_ _! Ne meure pas ! La suite est là donc tiens bon !_ _  
_

 _Asuna :_ _Merci pour tes encouragements !_ _  
_

 _Il y aussi une review anonyme donc en espérant que tu te reconnaisses : Qu'est-ce que je me suis éclatée à écrire la fin du chapitre 2... Du pur bonheur... Et donc voici la suite !_

 **Chapitre 3 : Laisse-moi te fuir**

Eren se réveilla l'esprit brumeux, il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce où il se trouvait puis les événements de la veille refirent surface. La nouvelle chambre, le nettoyage et... Le caporal chef Levi se masturbant. Il rougit violemment à ce souvenir. Un corps parfait et attirant recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, un visage d'habitude impassible exprimant le plaisir ainsi que des râles rauques... Il inspira et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de réagir à nouveau face à ce souvenir des plus sexy.

C'était le pire.

Il avait ressenti un profond désir pour son caporal. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder en face maintenant, il avait si honte ! C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, la première fois qu'il bandait pour quelqu'un, il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux relations de ce genre avant ! Jusqu'à là, cela lui passait au dessus de la tête... Il ne savait pas comment faire...

Et s'il réagissait en voyant son caporal ?! Il le tuerait, sans aucun doute...

Le meilleur à faire était de l'éviter, de le fuir jusqu'à que ce désir ardent s'estompe de lui-même.

Fier de sa résolution, il se leva, prit ses affaires de bain ainsi qu'un uniforme propre et alla dans les douches communes. Après un rapide passage sous la douche, il alla au réfectoire et y trouva ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Armin ! Mikasa !

\- Hey Eren, bien dormi, fit Armin

\- Salut Eren, fut la réponse de Mikasa

\- Oui, pour une fois. C'est grâce au caporal, il m'a donné une vraie chambre !

Les joues d'Eren rosirent légèrement en pensant au caporal. Armin fronça les sourcils, il sentait qu'Eren lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un rapport avec le caporal peut être... Il décida de lui soutirer plus d'informations.

\- Cela m'étonne, je croyais qu'il fallait que tu sois dans une cellule pour mieux te surveiller

Eren rougit franchement.

\- Ma chambre est juste à côté de celle du caporal...

Armin allait creuser un peu plus dans cette direction mais Eren se leva brusquement.

\- Je vais aux écuries... m'occuper des cheveux.

Le départ précipité d'Eren les laissa perplexes puis Armin remarqua que le caporal Levi était entré dans la pièce.

Eren éviterait donc le caporal mais pourquoi ?

C'était avec une certaine mauvaise humeur que le caporal était entré dans le self. Tout d'abord, il avait espéré pouvoir surprendre Eren au réveil mais la chambre était vide de son occupant. A quoi bon lui donner une chambre juste à côté de la sienne s'il ne pouvait pas le voir plus. Après avoir pesté contre son stupide gamin, il s'était donc préparé et il était descendu au self. Et là, son gamin était parti précipitamment, l'envie de le suivre le prit mais ça aurait été suspect.

Eren s'attelait à la tâche de nourrir les chevaux, essayant vainement de sortir le Caporal Levi de son esprit. Quand il l'avait vu, son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté grandement, il cru que son petit cœur n'allait pas tenir... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées parasites. Une fois fini, il rejoignit les autres soldats à l'entraînement du matin. Il se mît avec Armin et Mikasa. Après plusieurs minutes il vit le caporal Levi qui observait l'entraînement en général. Eren demanda donc à ses coéquipiers de s'installer plus loin. C'était avec une certaine curiosité qu'ils acceptèrent, le comportement d'Eren étant des plus étranges. Il était sans cesse sur le qui vive !

Eren se détendit en remarquant qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin du champ de vision du caporal.

\- Il se passe quelque chose avec le caporal ?

Ça y est... Armin avait lâché la bombe et ils virent Eren pâlir.

\- N...Non... Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

\- Si ce minus t'as fait quoi que ce soit...

\- Calme toi Mikasa, c'est autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

Eren rougit.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Pas maintenant...

Armin hocha la tête en se promettant d'être patient alors que Mikasa pestait contre le caporal à la plus grande exaspération d'Eren.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux secondes, il t'a fait quoi pour mériter ça !

Mikasa le regarda avec surprise et il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait dit. C'était la première fois qu'il la remettait à sa place ! Il l'avait fait pour défendre le caporal... Il devait vraiment se l'enlever de la tête !

Il se détourna de ses amis et partit vers le château pour prendre une douche et se remettre les idées en place.

Sur le chemin, il y trouva Hanji qui l'interpella.

\- EREN ! Il faut que tu viennes me voir dans la journée quand tu auras le temps, je vais te faire passer quelques examens.

Il accepta puis il continua son chemin.

Levi avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son gamin, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait... Il ne le voyait que très peu aujourd'hui et quand il réussissait à le voir, il était fuyant. Il le convoquerait dans son bureau tout à l'heure.

Après sa rapide douche, il était l'heure de rejoindre tout le monde au self pour le repas. Eren descendit et trouva tous ses amis de la 104e garnison à la même table. Il s'installa à côté d'Armin et en face de Sasha. Il picora dans son assiette perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas... Il n'arrivait pas à oublier son caporal... Il l'avait toujours admiré et il l'appréciait énormément, c'était un mentor pour lui. Il le suivrait n'importe où ! Mais maintenant qu'il ressentait ça, il était perdu... Le pire c'était quand l'évitant, sa présence lui manquait... Il secoua la tête, il devait tenir jusqu'à que ça se calme. Il releva la tête et vit l'homme qui hantait ses pensées le fixant sans ciller. Il rougit et baissa la tête.

\- Et ! Si tu ne veux pas ton assiette, tu me la donnes, fit Sasha en regardant avec envie son plat.

Il lui passa, il n'avait pas faim de toute façon puis il sortit de table fuyant le regard pénétrant du caporal.

Dans l'après midi, alors qu'il entretenait son équipement tridimensionnel avec Armin, un soldat vint le voir pour lui dire que le caporal le convoquait dans son bureau. Eren pâlit et paniqua, il devait trouver une excuse et vite ! Il pensa à Hanji et fit un faux sourire contrit.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai oublié que je devais voir Hanji pour une expérience de toute urgence !

Il partit avec précipitation.

Levi attendait avec impatience la venue d'Eren mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne vit que le soldat qu'il avait envoyé pour trouver le morveux.

\- Oï, il est où le gamin ?

Sa voix était froide et pleine de colère contenue, cela faisait trembler le soldat.

\- Il... Il... Il est avec… Han… Hanji, bégaya-t-il en suant

Levi souffla, il était donc avec la binoclarde... Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas qu'il y avait une expérience importante pour aujourd'hui. Il posa son regard sur le soldat tremblant et fit claquer sa langue d'exaspération.

\- Dégage !

Le pauvre malheureux s'enfuit en courant.

Il le chercherait lui même plus tard...

Eren sortit de l'antre d'Hanji, cela n'avait pas été trop long. C'était juste un examen médical de routine. Il allait rejoindre ses amis dehors lorsqu'il vit le caporal à l'autre bout du couloir arriver à grands pas vers lui. Eren prit peur et s'enfuit dans l'autre sens en ignorant les protestations de Levi.

Levi tremblait de rage, il avait envie d'attraper une personne au hasard et l'écraser sur le mur, répétitivement, jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. Il se força à se calmer. Il n'aimait pas les morts inutiles. Il alla voir la binoclarde pour obtenir des informations sur l'expérience.

Hanji lui informa que c'était juste un examen de routine qui ne pressait pas. Le gamin le fuyait donc pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Il partit à la chasse à l'Eren !

Il eut donc un jeu du chat et de la souris, Eren ayant réussit de peu à chaque fois de fuir son caporal. Son cœur n'allait pas tenir à se rythme ! Il avait envie de lui crier : Laisse-moi te fuir, bon sang !

Il était épuisé...

Ce fut donc avec soulagement que le jeune Eren s'effondra dans son lit sans avoir mangé, il s'endormit directement.

Levi entra dans la chambre de son obsession silencieusement et il s'avança vers le lit. Il le vit endormi sur le dos au dessus des draps et encore habillé. Il l'admira quelques instants puis il monta et s'assit sur le bassin d'Eren.

\- Oï, réveille-toi gamin ou je te frappe !

Dans son sommeil, Eren sentit un poids lourd puis une voix. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut un pied s'abattre juste à côté de son visage. Il avala difficilement sa salive et regarda le propriétaire du pied. Il pâlit.

Le caporal chef Levi...

\- Maintenant gamin, tu me dis la putain de raison... Pourquoi tu me fuis ?!

Eren rougit, il arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur les paroles du caporal. Il sentit une chaleur et des picotements provenant de son bas ventre. Il inspira un grand coup, espérant reprendre contenance.

Levi s'approcha du visage d'Eren.

\- Réponds ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

L'envie d'embrasser les lèvres de son caporal fit son apparition et il avait de plus en plus chaud...

Et à ce moment là, Levi remarqua une chose, quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses. Une érection... Son masque d'indifférence tomba pour révéler sa surprise.

La seule pensée d'Eren fut : Je vais mourir...


	4. Chapitre 4

_A Cherry: Si chapitre intéressant tu penses à lemon alors oui, la suite est très intéressante ~ Et ne t'inquiète pas, la confrontation d'Eren face à son caporal est... Plaisante... Enfin bref, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible sans pour autant le bacler, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! _

**Chapitre 4 : Tu m'appartiens**

Eren ferma les yeux en tournant la tête sur la droite, se préparant ainsi à une rafale de coups mais il ne sentit qu'une main empoignant fermement son visage et une bouche s'écraser contre la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Son caporal l'embrassait... Des lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les siennes, une caresse humide puis des dents qui attrapèrent sa lèvre inférieure la mordillant et la suçotant. La poigne du caporal se desserra et il se redressa, se séparant ainsi de la bouche du plus jeune. Le visage d'Eren était si rouge, le souffle erratique et son cœur battait si fort, il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine ! Levi se lécha les lèvres comme pour mieux gouter la saveur de son subordonné.

\- Oï, gamin desserre les dents, je ne peux pas entrer !

\- Comment

Levi l'avait embrassé en introduisant sa langue, le caressant de l'intérieur. Eren poussa un gémissement de plaisir qui mourut contre la bouche de Levi. Il ne pensait pas qu'un baiser pouvait être si bon. Il s'accrocha désespérément à la veste de son supérieur, complètement enseveli par ces nouvelles sensations. Deux mains se faufilèrent en dessous de son t-shirt caressant d'abord le ventre, provoquant de délicieux frissons puis sur le torse, elles taquinèrent les petits bouts de chairs provoquant cette fois ci une nouvelle réaction. Le corps d'Eren se cambra, la tête en arrière, sa bouche libérée qui laissait sortir de profonds gémissements.

\- Tu es si sensible... Je me demande qu'elle sera ta réaction quand je serai profondément en toi

La voix rauque de Levi qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation, son bas ventre commençait à être douloureux. Cette tension ainsi enfermée dans une prison de tissus... C'était insoutenable... Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ces mots, il percevait juste le timbre de sa voix.

Levi retira ses mains du torse puis il détacha les sangles et tira sur le t-shirt, l'enlevant puis il serra contre lui Eren. Leurs corps s'épousant parfaitement, le caporal fit un mouvement de rein faisant se rencontrer leurs érections. Eren gémit alors que Levi haletait.

\- Tu la sens, hein ? Ma bite est si dure pour toi Eren

Levi fit d'autre mouvements de rein, frictionnant leurs sexes puis Eren bougea ses hanches en suivant le rythme endiablé de son amant. C'était si bon... L'un comme pour l'autre... Ils se sentirent déjà si proche de la délivrance... Mais Levi s'arrêta et bloqua Eren au lit en le maintenant fermement, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de protestation.

\- Ca-Caporal...

Levi claqua sa langue d'exaspération.

\- Appelle moi Levi

Eren rougit et fit un sourire timide, il avait un peu retrouvé de sa lucidité. Il eut une légère appréhension de ce qu'il allait se passer et Levi le remarqua.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance...

Est-ce qu'Eren avait confiance en son caporal ? La réponse était oui, il était même une des rares personnes avec qui il se sentait en paix... Il pourrait le suivre aveuglément n'importe où tant qu'il serait avec lui. Alors Eren déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Levi.

Levi eut un sourire de satisfaction, l'homme qu'il aimait s'offrait à lui, il lui appartenait maintenant !

Le caporal l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis il dériva sur le cou, aspirant la peau douce et tiède, le mordillant aussi. Il laissa des suçons qui s'estompèrent malheureusement à cause de la régénération due au sang de titan, il siffla d'agacement. Ensuite il découvrit le torse finement musclé de ses lèvres, s'attardant sur les tétons tout en s'abreuvant des gémissements de son protégé.

Il descendit plus bas jusqu'à arriver au pantalon qui comprimait douloureusement une érection. Il tira brusquement sur le pantalon, arrachant la fermeture et enleva ainsi le dernier rempart au corps nu d'Eren. Le plus jeune détourna le regard en rougissant encore plus si c'était possible, il était terriblement gêné, après tout, le visage de Levi était juste en face de son sexe !

\- Tu es déjà si humide, si proche de jouir...

Levi lapa le bout du gland récoltant les quelques gouttes de sperme puis il lécha tout le long de l'érection. Eren poussait des petits cris de plaisir. Il était adorable aux yeux de Levi mais il ne lui dirait probablement jamais, une histoire de fierté...

\- Que veux-tu ?

Eren mit son bras devant son visage en bégayant un "Levi".

\- Veux-tu que je te suce ou que je te branle ?

\- Je... Je veux que...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me suce, prononça-t-il faiblement

\- Plus fort ! Je n'ai pas entendu !

\- Suce moi !

\- Bien...

Levi suçota le gland sous les petits cris d'Eren puis il lécha chaque centimètre de peau. C'était dur, chaud, humide et si doux... Un véritable délice ! Il prit ensuite le sexe dans sa bouche. Eren se cambra en criant de surprise et de plaisir mêlé en passant une main dans la chevelure noire de son amant. Encouragé à donner plus, Levi détendit au maximum sa gorge pour prendre en entier le sexe puis il fit des va-et-vient en malaxant les bourses. Eren trembla et des larmes de plaisir s'échappèrent, son corps était en feu ! Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point c'était bon de se retrouver au plus profond d'une bouche humide et étroite. Il finit par jouir en poussant un dernier cri, son corps tremblant retomba mollement sur le lit. Levi avala tout ce nectar en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche et revint au visage d'Eren.

Les yeux dans le vague, le plus jeune reprenait difficilement son souffle. Levi se lécha les lèvres.

\- Délicieux...

Eren reprit ses esprits et sourit timidement à Levi qui l'embrassa.

\- Déshabille moi, lui susurra Levi à l'oreille

Eren hocha la tête en rougissant alors que son amant se redressa pour lui faciliter la tâche. C'était les mains tremblantes que le plus jeune enleva le foulard blanc et les sangles puis essayait de se débarrasser de la chemise. Levi posa ses mains sur celles d'Eren et le guida. La chemise tomba sur le lit révélant un torse musclé et bien proportionné. Le plus jeune caressa timidement le torse, passant ses mains sur chaque muscle. Levi ferma les yeux pour profiter des délicieux frissons que lui provoquaient les mains d'Eren.

Eren descendit jusqu'à la limite du pantalon et s'arrêta, il hésitait grandement. Et s'il était nul ? Et si il n'arrivait pas à lui procurer du plaisir ? Que devait-il faire ?

Levi grogna en sentant cet arrêt, il ouvrit les yeux et vit un Eren hésitant et regardant son entre-jambe en érection emprisonné dans son pantalon. Il défit donc lui même son pantalon et prit la main d'Eren pour la poser sur sa queue.

\- Vas-y...

Eren fit quelques va-et-vient en bougeant sa main doucement. Le corps de Levi se cambra et la tête en arrière, il haletait. Cette réaction motiva Eren à aller plus vite. Les hanches de Levi bougèrent d'elle-même. Il haletait de plus en plus fort et laissa échapper quelques gémissements. Eren était douloureusement dur face à cette vision. Il s'abaissa face au membre qu'il branlait et lécha le gland, arrachant un râle rauque à son amant. Il suçota le bout tout en branlant la base, il ne se pensait pas capable de le prendre complètement en bouche. Levi jouit et sa semence se répandit sur le visage d'Eren qui avait eut un mouvement de recul.

Eren s'essuya le visage, gêné, puis Levi le renversa sur le lit et dévora ses lèvres tout en caressant chaque partie du corps de son amant, s'attardant sur les fesses en les malaxant. Eren gémissait.

Le visage de Levi alla plus bas mais au lieu de s'occuper de l'érection de son protégé, il descendit plus bas en relevant les cuisses d'Eren, les plaquant sur le torse. Dans cette position, le caporal avait une vue imprenable sur l'entrée de son amant. Il se lécha les lèvres et Eren essaya de protester mais il ne pût que sortir un cri de plaisir et de surprise quand une bouche se déposa sur son intimité puis une langue s'introduire à l'intérieur.

Eren se cambra en rejetant la tête en arrière tout en poussant des petits cris face à l'afflux de plaisir. Il sentit à peine la langue être remplacée par un doigt lubrifié par de la salive.

Levi attendit quelques instants avant de rentrer un deuxième doigt, il sentit le corps se crisper alors il prit en bouche une bourse. Le corps d'Eren se détendit et Levi bougea ses doigts à la recherche d'un point qui l'emmènerait au septième ciel. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand Eren cria plus fort en tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'acharna donc dessus en faisant des va-et-vient il put facilement rajouter un autre doigt.

Eren allait à l'encontre de ses doigts qui lui donnait tant de plaisir, il en voulait plus. Il devenait complètement fou, perdu dans la luxure.

\- Le-Levi... Levi... Levi

Il le suppliait.

\- Que veux-tu Eren ?

\- Sais... Sais pas... Plus !

\- Tu veux que je t'enfonce ma bite, que je te prenne pendant des heures te faisant oublier jusqu'à ton propre nom...

La seule réponse fut un profond gémissement.

Levi retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe en plaçant les jambes d'Eren autour de la taille et en embrassant le cou de son amant, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, récoltant un geignement plaintif. Levi ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à garder son calme malgré l'étroitesse et la chaleur du fourreau de chair. Il inspira puis expira et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le visage d'Eren. Son expression était crispée par la douleur, des larmes coulaient le long des joues et il respirait difficilement.

Levi l'enlaça puis il le caressa de longues minutes, passant sur le dos, les fesses puis les cuisses remontant sur le torse tout en déposant de légers baisers sur les lèvres. Tous ces gestes étaient étonnamment doux.

Eren se détendit et partagea un long baiser avec son caporal. Sentir un sexe en lui n'était plus désagréable maintenant grâce aux attentions de Levi, c'était juste étrange. Il avait la sensation d'être rempli.

Levi commença de longs et profonds coups de rein en caressant ce sexe qui avait perdu de l'ampleur face à la douleur. Il le sentit grossir dans sa main tout en récoltant des gémissements de plaisir mais ce n'était pas assez , il voulait l'entendre crier de nouveau alors il rechercha la prostate. Il la trouva et Eren ne pût que, crier face à l'avalanche de plaisir et s'accrocher désespérément aux épaules puissantes de Levi en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. Ses hanches allèrent à l'encontre du sexe en lui, cherchant toujours plus.

Levi alla de plus en plus vite en s'acharnant sur la prostate. Ils n'allaient pas tenir bien longtemps, ils se sentaient déjà proche de la jouissance.

Les mouvements se firent désordonnés, anarchiques presque violents.

Eren fut le premier à lâcher prise, se répandant dans la main de Levi et sur son torse. Levi s'enfouit une dernière fois au plus profond de son amant et jouit en poussant un râle rauque et bestial.

Le souffle erratique, ils essayaient difficilement de reprendre leur calme. Levi fut le premier à s'en remettre, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant.

\- On n'a pas encore fini Eren... Je vais te prendre toute la nuit, chuchota-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester se faisant emporter dans un baiser langoureux.

La nuit allait être très longue mais si délicieuse.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Cherry:_ _Ow... Merci de tes compliments, j'en rougis encore. Et je suis ravie pour ton âme de perverse, j'ai la même ! Pour ce qui est de la publication, ce chapitre est publié un peu en retard car j'étais en stage et il me prenait toute mon énergie... Je te laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre !  
_

 **Chapitre 5 : Être à toi pour toujours.**

Les premiers rayons du soleil titillèrent le visage ensommeillé d'Eren le faisant grogner. Il se retourna dans son lit en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller et tâtonna le matelas à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un mais il ne trouva qu'une place froide. Il se redressa sur ses coudes en ouvrant les yeux et contempla la place vide à ses côtés. Il chassa les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber en papillonnant des yeux puis il s'affala dans son lit en soupirant.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine depuis la première fois. La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Depuis une sorte de routine c'était installé, des nuits mouvementées entre amants passionnés, un réveil soit seul soit avec Levi qui l'embrassait voracement et qui le laissait et la journée une relation normal entre un caporal et son subordonné. Les moments de tendresse étaient si rares ! Une étreinte, une caresse, un effleurement... Il avait quelques fois l'impression de les avoir rêvés.

Et ça lui briser le cœur...

Il avait fini par le remarquer, ses sentiments troubles n'étaient que la manifestation de sentiments amoureux qu'il développait pour Levi. Et c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière... Il était complètement amoureux et accro.

Et les doutes l'assaillaient...

Est-ce que le caporal l'aimait-il vraiment ? Ou avait-il juste besoin d'un trou ? D'un vide couilles ? Comment réagirait-il en lui avouant ses sentiments ? Ne récolterait-il que mépris ? Moquerie ? Indifférence ? Abandon ?

Et la peur grandissait...

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il avait besoin de se confier à une personne de confiance qui ne le jugerait pas et accessoirement avoir des conseils. L'image d'Armin fit son apparition dans son esprit. Sa décision était prise, il lui parlerait.

Il se leva et couvrit son corps nu d'un simple pantalon blanc et d'un t-shirt noire. Il prit un uniforme propre ainsi que ses affaires de toilette pour ensuite partir dans la salle de bain se préparer. Dans les douches communes il ne trouva personne, signe qu'il était sans doute le dernier levé.

Il descendit et retrouva ses amis dans le self pour le petit déjeuner. Il était sans aucune surprise le dernier arrivé. Il s'installa à côté d'Armin et commença à piocher sans appétit dans son assiette.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix d'Armin qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille

\- Je peux te parler seul à seul tout à l'heure ?, demanda Eren en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

Armin hocha la tête d'un air inquiet.

De loin, Levi fronça encore plus les sourcils en observant son Eren si proche du blondinet. Il décida de laisser ses obligations en suspens pour les surveiller.

A la fin du repas, les deux amis se séparèrent du petit groupe pour aller dans une salle vide sans penser à fermer derrière eux et sans remarquer qu'ils étaient suivis depuis leur départ du self. Levi entrouvrit silencieusement la porte et attendit, prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

Armin fut le premier à prendre la parole en voyant son ami si indécis.

\- C'est à propos du caporal, n'est-ce pas ?

Eren rougit en bégayant une réponse incompréhensible et Armin sourit, attendant que son ami reprenne son calme.

\- Je... C'est pas facile à dire...

\- Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas pour les sentiments que tu ressens pour lui

Eren s'étouffa avec sa salive.

\- Comment ?!

\- Comment je le sais ? C'est simple, je te connais par cœur. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Eren inspira puis expira.

\- Je... Cela fait plus d'une semaine que nous sommes amants, répondit-il d'une petite voix

Armin fit d'abord un grand sourire, heureux pour son ami, puis il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux alors ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un trou pour sa bite, explosa-t-il

Armin rougit sous le langage très cru, le caporal déteignait sur Eren pensa-t-il. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un claquement de porte retentit faisant sursauter les deux amis. Ils virent Le caporal avancé à grand pas vers eux. Eren pâlit en le voyant si fou de rage. Il sentait sa dernière heure arriver.

Levi prit brusquement le poignet de son amant lui faisant mal.

\- Aïe ! Le-Levi

Levi grogna et le tira dans les couloirs laissant en plan un Armin choqué. Eren essayait de maintenir le rythme soutenu imposait par l'homme furieux. Ils croisèrent quelques soldats perplexes se demandant quelle connerie avait bien pu faire la jeune recrue pour mettre leur caporal dans cet état.  
Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi.

Levi arrivait à peine à un croire ! Comment Eren pouvait-il penser qu'il n'était qu'un exutoire ? Il ne prenait pas la peine de coucher avec quelqu'un s'il n'en valait pas la peine ! Eren pouvait le comprendre, non ? Cela le mettait dans une de ces rages sans savoir pourquoi. Il se sentait... blessé ?  
Une première pour lui... Quoi que, avec Eren, il découvrait de nouvelles choses...

Ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre et y entrèrent. En quelques pas, Levi balança un Eren terrifié sur son lit puis il le chevaucha.

\- Alors comme ça monsieur pense n'être qu'un trou pour ma bite ?

\- Je-

\- Ta gueule !

La main de Levi se faufila dans le pantalon du plus jeune et malaxa le sexe au repos. Eren pleurait et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de réagir, son corps était conditionné pour le sexe avec son supérieur. Levi libéra le sexe maintenant dur du pantalon puis il baissa son pantalon et se plaça au dessus de l'érection du plus jeune. Il descendit sur la hampe de chaire.

\- Rhaaa ! Putain ! Merde...

\- Ah~ Le-Levi !

\- Alors morveux, tu crois vraiment que je me laisserai déchiré le cul pour un trou, un exutoire ?!

Levi souffrait de cette pénétration mais il voulait faire comprendre à Eren son point de vue et il n'avait trouvé que cette solution plutôt radicale. Il commença à bouger malgré la douleur. Eren restait lucide malgré qu'il soit profondément enfoui dans une antre serrée et chaude. Il commençait à comprendre le sens de cet acte, Levi était un handicapé des sentiments, il n'avait sans doute jamais aimé et ne connaissait que la violence alors agir de cette façon était comme une déclaration pour lui. Il devait maintenant calmer cette rage et stoppé cette pénétration.

\- Je suis désolé... Je... Je t'aime alors... j'ai commencé à avoir peur et à douter... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher alors... Je suis vraiment désolé.

Levi stoppa tout mouvement et, la respiration haletante, détailla le visage larmoyant et criant de culpabilité de son partenaire. Sa rage tomba peu à peu à sa plus grande surprise, d'habitude il fallait plus que ça pour le calmer mais Eren était une exception, le calmer avec de simples mots était un miracle !

Levi l'emporta alors dans un profond baiser lent et doux annonciateur d'une longue série.

Eren se promit par la suite d'apprendre à connaitre l'homme qu'il aimait, à le décrypter, et avec le temps lui apprendre à aimer sans agir avec violence. Cela n'allait pas être simple mais il était patient car il sera toujours à lui, rien qu'à lui, pour toujours.

 _Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices,_

 _Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour le léger retard que j'ai pris, ma seul excuse est que j'étais en stage et que ça m'épuisais._

 _C'est le dernier chapitre de "Il est à moi", je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi, qui ont laissé un commentaire et lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Cela m'encourageait de voir que mon bébé était lu et apprécié. Merci à tous !_

 _Et peut-être qu'un jour, j'écrirais un autre Eren x Levi. J'en ai l'envie mais je n'ai pas encore d'inspiration._

 _A plus,_

 _La nee-san de Les Otakus Jumelles_.


End file.
